Bleed it out
by totally manic
Summary: This is my view on what happened after Reid and Caleb's fight at Nicky's. Read to find out what happened after Reid and Tyler left. Where did they go? Did something happen between them? This is a Reid/Tyler SLASH story, don't like, don't read ; Oneshot


**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever! I really hope you'll like it and constructive criticism is very appreciated. So please read this and tell me if you love it or hate it, or if there's something in between love and hate ;) Concerning the story you can feel ****free to criticize whatever you want, but please don't flame me beacause of grammar or spelling mistakes, as I'm not a native English speaker. It would be great though, if you could inform me if you find some so that I can correct them and make the story a little better ;) **

**I hope you'll have fun reading this and it would be awesome if you'd give me a review so that I know if you like it =] or if not, if that's the case ;)**

**And before I forget it, this is NOT a songfic to Linkin Park's song "Bleed it out", I just thought the title would be rather good, I didn't have any other ideas. But if you have a better idea, please feel free to contact me ;)**

**Movie: The Covenant **

**Pairing: Reid/Tyler**

**Word count: 2.211**

**Bleed it out**

After his fight with Caleb, Reid made his way out of Nicky's, shortly followed by Tyler who grabbed Reid's arm and put it around his shoulders to make walking easier for his limping best friend.

They silently made it to Tyler's Hummer and Reid was forced to sit in the passenger's seat.

Tyler sat down behind the wheel of his car, started the engine and drove off in direction of their dorm at Spencer Academy.

"Why did you have to start a fight again?" asked Tyler quietly.

Reid's answer was a snorted "So now it's my fault again?"

Tyler sighed and tore his gaze away from the road to look at his friend. "I didn't say that. I just think you shouldn't always lose it in front of Caleb. And besides that, he's kind of right... you know, with the addiction thing..."

"So now you're on his side or what?!" Reid snapped, his voice dripping with anger.

"No! I'm not and you know that! I'm just worried about you, you idiot! Why don't you just listen to us once in your life? I don't want you to get hurt or worse to lose you just because you insist on being irresponsable and stubborn!" Tyler yelled back as he brought the Hummer to a halt in the parking lot of Spencer.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, completely aware of how childish it was.

He walked around the Hummer to the passenger's seat from where Reid had already gotten out and started walking or rather limping towards the building. Tyler quickly chased after him, putting his best friend's arm once again over his shoulders, ignoring the murmured protests escaping Reid's lips.

They proceeded walking in silence until they reached their room. After helping Reid inside, Tyler closed the door and looked at him once more.

No words were spoken between them when Reid went to the bathroom, followed by Tyler.

"Leave me alone." said Reid in that low of a voice that it was difficult for Tyler to even catch the words coming from the other boy.

"Just shut up for once and let me help you." Tyler said in a gentle tone that was just as low as Reid's had been before.

After hearing no further protests from Reid, Tyler stood in front of the other covenant member, regarding him with a look that showed worry for the boy he was best friends with since they were four years old and that withheld a plea to let Tyler help him reduce his pain.

Tyler finally took a step forward after seeing the look of acceptance and trust in the other boy's eyes.

"Lift your arms." he said quietly and Reid followed his request by lifting his arms and allowing Tyler to take his shirt off.

A hushed hissing soung escaped his lips as his shirt was pulled over his shoulders where he guessed he had some cuts caused by the broken pieces of glass from the bottles he had been pushed into by the ball of power Caleb had directed at him earlier.

Tyler shot him an apologetic look before grabbing a small towel which he wetted under the sink and he asked Reid to turn around so he was facing the mirror above the sink.

They were both standing in front of the mirror now and Tyler slowly tore his gaze away from the toned chest of his friend, blushing and quickly looking at the wounds on Reid's back.

He took the towel and cleaned the cuts one after another with slow, careful and gentle movements.

The cloth was soon drenched in blood and all of Reid's bruises were cleaned.

"Don't move now and let me heal you." Reid nodded and stood perfectly still while Tyler began to trace the cuts with his fingers, his eyes turning pitch-black, and the other boy's flesh began to heal with his best friends touch.

While Tyler was healing him, Reid kept his eyes on him, watching his ministrations through the mirror and relishing the soft touches of the flawless skin of Tylers fingers. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes away from Tyler and he couldn't stop the feeling of wholeness and bliss which his friends touches and care provoked inside of him.

These feelings left Reid as soon as the other's hands left his body and he suddenly felt empty.

Tyler was still standing behind him, searching the reflection of Reid's eyes in the mirror in front of them. Reid caught his gaze and their eyes locked for a moment, making the world stop spinning, as if time was suddenly freezing. Neither found the strength to look away and neither dared to even blink until Tyler couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and the intensity of the stare was broken. As soon as his eyes closed, Tyler blushed and cleared his throat.

"I healed all your major bruises, so you shouldn't feel any pain anymore. There are still some small cuts, but they should heal by themselves in between a few days." said Tyler, his eyes focusing on the tiles of the bathroom floor and not moving upwards to look at Reid.

"Thank you." Reid said quietly, keeping his gaze at his best friend who suddenly seemed embarassed or nervous, maybe even both.

Tyler lifted his head and glanced at Reid. "We should go to bed and sleep, you must be tired and you really should rest."

"I guess so." Reid answered while Tyler was already out of the bathroom and began taking all his clothes off besides his boxers and slipped into his bed.

He was followed shortly by Reid who went to the oppostite side of their room, stripping his clothes off until he was clad only in his boxers and slipped into his own bed.

"Night Baby Boy."

"Night Reid."

Both of the boys had difficulties to fall asleep, absorbed in thought, each of them thinking of the boy in the bed next to their own.

After another sleepless hour, Tyler finally fell into a light sleep, but Reid was kept away by his thoughts which seemed to center on the brown-haired boy in the other bed, barely two meters away.

Reid noticed that Tylers breathing had slowed down and he was sure that the other boy was sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened after their long stare if Tyler hadn't quickly retreated into their room, leaving Reid standing alone in front of the mirror. His mind focused on the memory of the delicate touch of the other's fingers on his skin, the look Tyler gave him in the Hummer during his little speech before storming out of the car, and the words he had said: _ I don't want you to get hurt or worse to lose you!_

Another place in his thoughts occupied the gentle and caring look in Tylers eyes when he cleaned Reid's cuts with the washcloth and the way his beatiful face looked thoroughly worried for his friend.

Reid was sure he hadn't misread the signs of his best friend, the one most important person in his life, the one person he cared about most and the one person he felt he had to protect from the evil in the world.

He hadn't been completely sure of his own feelings before tonight, but he couldn't deny anymore that his feelings for Tyler were so much more than feelings one harbours for a friend or a brother, and he was finally able to admit that he was in love with his best friend.

He knew he had to do something about it and he was sure Tyler felt something for him too because of everything his eyes had displayed tonight.

Reid gathered all the courage he had, silently slid out of his bed, careful not to wake the other boy, and made his way over to his best friends bed.

Tyler lay on his back, his blanket was only up to his waist and showed his chest which Reid couldn't help staring at for a moment.

Remembering his intentions, Reid lifted his gaze up to Tyler's beautiful face which was illuminated by the few soft rays of the moon shining through the window of their dorm.

He took a deep breath and brought his face nearer and nearer to Tyler's until their noses were almost touching.

Reid worked up all that was left of his courage and pressed his lips to Tyler's in a chaste kiss.

Tyler immediately opened his eyes, as he hadn't been in a deep slumber, and was shocked to feel soft lips pressing against his and to look directly into Reid's open eyes.

He didn't know what to think and could only stare at his roommate, whose lips were still on his and whose eyes were locked with his in an unbreakable gaze.

He didn't pull away and neither did Reid and the two were still locked on the lips like two statues made of stone.

Reid slowly pulled away, not breaking their eye contact.

"I'm sorry." His declaration was met by silence from Tyler's side and a look of utter astonishment.

"No. Actually I'm not. I wanted to kiss you."

"B-but why...?" Tyler couldn't believe his own ears, not daring to start hoping that his best friend could actually harbour feelings for him that were similar to the feelings he held for Reid.

"Because... because I... because I'm in love with you." Reid had never had difficulties with being straightforward concerning the voicing of his thoughts, but this was an entirely different thing, as his declaration would have consequences on his life, if they were positive or negative. Inside his head, his thoughts were comparable to a hurricane. Thoughts about Tyler's answer, about whether he shared similar feelings for Reid, thoughts about what would happen to their friendship if he didn't and many others were mingling inside of his head, creating a whirlwind of angst and hope and almost causing him a headache.

He watched Tyler intently who was still lying on his bed, not having moved from the spot he was in when Reid had kissed him, looking more beautiful than ever to Reid with his disheveled hair and slightly parted lips.

"I... I..." After the declaration of love, Tyler had lost his ability to form coherent sentences and he was gaping at Reid like a fish, opening and closing his mouth without any sounds escaping his throat.

Reid slowly lifted himself of the bed, breaking eye contact and lowering his gaze to intently watch the floor.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I... I understand. I'll just go to sleep now and we forget about what I just did, okay? Please can we stay friends?" Reid choked the words out, feeling the tears stinging behind his eyes but refusing to let them fall in front of Tyler, not being able to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"No!" Tyler grabbed Reid's wrist, lifted himself from his lying position and standing up, mere centimeters away from his best friend. "No Reid, I don't want us to be friends anymore and I can't forget about this."

Reid couldn't help himself anymore and a single tear escaped his eye, running downwards and making its way past his cheek.

"Reid, look at me. Please." Tyler put his hand under Reid's chin and gently lifted his head until Reid's eyes finally made contact with Tyler's. His eyes were full of emotion, showing his despair, his hurt, his sorrow.

"I can't forget about this because it was the most wonderful kiss I've ever experienced. And I don't want to be your friend anymore, because I love you. No, because I am in love with you. I don't want to be your brother or your friend, I want to be your lover. Because you're the most important person in my life, the person I care about most. Reid, I love you." Tyler wiped the tears of Reid's face which had turned from tears of sorrow into tears of joy. During his speech, Tyler himself had started to cry without even realizing it before he felt Reid's hands carefully wiping the tears from Tyler's cheeks.

"Well. Now that that's settled, will you kiss me already?!" This was all Reid needed to hear before crashing his lips down to Tyler's, gently caressing the other boy's lips with his own. He slowly opened his mouth a little, moving his tongue to caress Tyler's lower lip, slipping it inside Tyler's mouth after he had parted his lips to grant his lover's tongue entrance. Their kiss grew in passion and intensity and somehow they landed on Tyler's bed, still kissing, Reid lying on top of the younger boy. They continued their kissing and touching and relished their newfound love for each other until they finally lay in each other's arms, Tyler's head snuggled into the crook of Reid's neck.

"I love you Baby Boy." Reid whispered, stroking the other boy's hair affectionately.

"I love you too." Was Tyler's muffled response and the two of them fell asleep in the knowledge of having not only a brother and a best friend, but also a lover within arms reach.


End file.
